When Two Become One
by The-Doctor123
Summary: Kate Ramsay and Mark Brennan story - how the feel about each other - lies and deciet


Mark Brennan and Kate Ramsay J

Kate was getting pressured by Paul Robinson to ask her detective boyfriend Mark questions about his case; about him getting pushed off the barrister. Kate has been profusely denying to help in anyway. Kate was very happy with Mark, and didn't want to destroy it in anyway.

"Mark," said Kate.

"Kate," said Mark.

"With a case, as delicate as Paul's…just say I knew something, something you lot hopefully don't know yet, and known for awhile, and confessed it, will I be in trouble? Also, lying in my statement?" asked Kate.

"That's a lot of questions, Kate. But if you lied in your statement, more than one statement, then it's a federal crime. If you're with holding information, and we find out you knew, before you tell us, then you are pretty much doomed. 1 year community service, 10,000 dollar fine, with a record to infringing the law," explained Mark.

"I've only had one statement, right?" asked Kate.

"Er…yes, I've only interviewed you once…what's up?" replied Mark. Grabbing her around the waist.

"I'm sick of Paul threatening me to secrecy, I always promised them (meaning Declan and Paul) I'd keep it a secret, but I cannot lie too you, not in this relationship, it means far too much for me to lose it, as I think I might be falling in love with you, but with that out, you need to re-interview me," said Kate.

"Also, on the add of love, I love you Kate, nothings going to change it, whether you pushed Paul or you know who did, I'll always be the one to help you through because that's what people do when they're in love. But, Paul's threatening you, how so?" asked Mark, giving her a kiss, and another.

"Saying he'd rip the trust fund, that we live on will be ripped from under us, if I don't keep tabs on the investigation, and that he'll hurt me if I tell you who pushed him," worried Kate.

Mark just hugged her, "he will never, ever hurt you, you understand?"

Kate hugged back, "Paul can get anything he wants, when he wants, and how he wants."

"Do you want to go to the station to do the interview now?" asked Mark.

"Oh, I would love that, to get it out," smiled Kate.

Mark grabbed her hand, and pulled her out, passing both Declan and Paul. Mark just looked at Paul, and gave him the evil eyes. Declan just looked oblivious at them both, normally.

Kate and Mark walked into the station.

"Brent, if anyone wants to see me, they'll have to wait, interviewing someone," said Mark.

"OK, Brennan," said Jake Brent a colleague of Mark's.

"Mark," said Kate.

"Yeah?" said Mark, as he lead Kate into his room.

"I'm so worried, though. I don't want to be hated," said Kate.

"I'm sure you won't, I wouldn't," said Mark.

"Not you, Paul, Rebecca…Declan," said Kate.

"You're being the honest one here, that's all they have to commend you for, for your honesty," smiled Mark.

"Yeah, I suppose," sighed Kate.

Mark turned the recorder on, and did the interview.

"I never saw Rebecca that night, I wasn't even around, I think I was watching Sophie and Callum play Rock Star, just having a night in…after breaking up with Declan, I think I needed a night in. I did notice her leave the house very angrily, and get in the car and took off. A few weeks later, once Paul had woken…I found out the truth, as I had accused Declan, as I knew of his violent past. But quickly found out he was covering for someone else. Declan was over at my place…we were fighting I said that he pushed Paul, and he said that he did. Then Rebecca came, told me he was lying…then told she pushed him. Also, on his belongings was her ring, and she showed me the ring. She's admittedly told me it was a mistake. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. I'm sorry," told Kate.

"Thank you, Miss. Ramsay," said Mark, then turned the recorder off.

Mark saw that Kate was crying, "You've done the right thing. Now a new one about all the threats he's told you and other's that have constituted about." Mark went over and kissed her, "You did the right thing, and I love you for it."

"I love you Mark, I don't want to lose us!" cried Kate.

"You're not going to lose me, not to some Paul Robinson case, One thing I like about you, you're honest and do the right thing, this is the right thing, here, have some tissues," said Mark.

Kate kissed him, he kissed back, "Kissing the suspects?" Brent asked.

Mark pulled back, "Brent, we've been dating for awhile now, though I know it's not necessarily the best way, but she's told us about the whole case, she's told me who's done it, I have it on recording, she's sweet," smiled Mark.

"Yeah! I was just kidding mate, nice shot there," smiled Brent.

"Yeah, yeah," retorted Mark.

Kate watched Mark get a new tape.

"Interview about threats from Paul Robinson, to Miss. Kate Ramsay, and other threats to others, that she's heard about. Starts now. Please explain to me, what Mr. Robinson's being saying, this is Detective Mark Brennan, remember Kate, put all names in whether it's whoever," informed Mark.

"Well, I'll firstly start with the threat he's holding to Rebecca. He's told her if she leaves him, he'll be on the phone to the police, saying it was Declan that pushed him, Rebecca is forced to be in a loveless, ended marriage. Yet, Paul seems to think it's OK. When the case was re-open, Paul knew I was in some sort of relationship with Mark Brennan, the detective. So, he started pressuring me to keep tabs on the case, and find out specific leads, I tried to do it the first time he asked, but I felt so sick. It had been a few days, and he kept on asking, and asking. Lyn Scully had told me a wise thing "never let a man hold you down by money" as Paul had threatened to take the trip to Sydney to see my brother Harry, I knew my littler sister would be disappointed in that. He then said, he'd rip away the money he gave us in a trust fund. I went to him, dealing with it all saying, I won't be doing for him no more, and that I will find my own way too live. He then followed me out, telling me if the cops find out, I'll be going down too, and all this stupid stuff about Sophie, Harry…he even brought my deceased mother into it," said Kate.

"So he thought you could hound me for information, because you are in a relationship with me, Mark?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, that's true. "You can find out dirt, Kate, you really can…he trusts you," all that lark, I'm really pissed with the interference from that family…but with the Rebecca threat, if you want any advice, those search warrant things, search his room, look under the bed duvet cover," smiled Kate.

"We'll get a search warrant, then. Thank you Miss. Ramsay, been very helpful," said Mark. Turning off the tape recorder.

"I feel so guilty," said Kate.

"You won't after awhile, from the evidence you've shown Rebecca was one angry person, at Paul…anything happen before the fall?" asked Mark, getting a piece of paper and pen.

"Paul slept with Diana Marshall," said Kate. "But laughed it off, to Rebecca."

Mark sighed deeply, and looked Kate in the eyes, "Thank you, thank you very much for this information, it will be dearly noted on your file - true honesty within all reasons to a case," said formal Mark. Marked decided to walk Kate out, and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Later on, Kate was at the store, working nonetheless. This new couple walk in, boy, girl, and a baby, also along with these people that seemed to be her parents. Kate smiled, as the approached the counter.  
"Hello, we're new here, and we're kinda thirsty, though we need to set up our home in Ramsay street," mumbled the lady.

"Hello, and haha, funny, I live there, I'm Kate Ramsay by the way," said Kate.

"Ramsay, street named after you?" asked the male.

"No. It was named after my mother...who died, last year," said Kate.

"We're sorry to hear that," said all.

Kate went to do their drinks, and get their snacks prepared, with Lyn's help of course.

"They must've brought the house next door too mine," muttered Kate.

Lyn wasn't there.

"Funny really, the elderly person is talking about how her daughter let go of a wonderful man, and had children with a rotten man, happens the wonderful man, was her fiance for a few years. Turns out to be your very on Mark," said Lyn.

"Lyn! You listening to gossip, again?" muttered Kate. Kate was shocked, taken back.

Kate grabbed the two pellets of sandwiches and walked them over.

"Dear, just because he was a police rising to Detective, and was focussing more on that, does not give you the right to act all 'I'll find someone better than Mark' listen, Callum, that is how I feel. Mark was a lovely man, one of a kind," mumbled the mother of the now apparent Mark's ex.

"Here's your food," said Kate, slamming some down.

"Lyn! I'm going on my break, I need to talk too someone," hissed Kate.

"OK, Kate. Hurry back!" called Lyn.

Kate started to walk to the station, preparing to ask Mark if he was ever engaged. She knew has his history, but they'd discussed exes before. There was no mention of ever being engaged. She really liked Mark, maybe even loved him. She didn't want that family tearing them apart nor would she think Mark did.

Meanwhile, Mark sat at his desk, working contently on cases. There was a firm knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Kate Ramsay for you, Sir," said the cop at the door.

"Send her my way," winked Mark.

Kate entered and shut the door.

"What do I have the pleasure of seeing my wonderful woman today?" smiled Mark.

"When were you going to tell me you were engaged before, I heard this by some woman saying "You should of stayed with the rising Detective Mark, instead of going with Callum" you know what, I really thought you were different Mark, I really did," snapped Kate.

"Kate, shush. I need to explain that...Jessica, she was just some girl, I fell in love with a year or so ago, she was amazing...but, she cheated on me, badly. If we're being honest, I never thought I'd find love again. I have found love again, with you," said Mark. Kate walked off.

"Kate! I swear, that engagement meant nothing compared -" Mark said but stopped, and ran after her.

Kate was already so close back to the Harold's Store.

"Kate!" yelled Mark. Yet, Kate kept walking she entered the store, in a huff, Lyn picked up on it. Kate went straight to the back and got her apron, and stood there. The people that talked to her earlier were very aware that she was back, but noticed a mood change.

"Not now, Mr. Robinson!" said Mark, directly at Paul who was following behind him, trying to dig out more information on the case.

The parents of his ex, jumped when they heard the voice.

"Lyn, where's Kate?" he asked going to the counter, where his ex fiance could see him.

"In there, did you upset her?" asked Lyn.

"I kept something from her, I shouldn't have," said Mark.

Mark entered and saw her crying. He felt so guilty, his stomach dropped and his stomach hurdled. He had hurt her, Kate, the love of his life. They looked at each other.

"She's nothing, not anymore, she never will be," said Mark. Kate then tore off her apron and walked out.

"Lyn, I need the rest of the day," said Kate.

"Sure, whatever you need, love," said Lyn. Mark quickly entered.

"Attention everyone, I'm Detective Mark Brennan, and I have to tell all you fine people how I feel about one terrific woman," annouced Mark.

Kate span around, and looked around the store, she saw the mother, saying "Please be my daughter" which nerved her even more.

Mark planted his eyes on Kate, "Kate Ramsay, I'm in love with you, I finally let someone in, someone as hot, and sexy and as loving as you in. I've never let anyone in, after her. But, Kate the point is, she's irrelevant, whether her and I were engaged, or just a plain out relationship, is irrelevant. Because what I got now, what I feel right now. Here in this moment, in front of all these citizen's who would've seen you everyday, been served by you. They don't know you as well as I do. Haha, you make a brilliant coffee, one of the best. You know I've never been able to say three words to a woman in front of a whole audience like this...well. I'm about to break that"

People "Awed" at him.

Kate just looked around, but kept her eyes back on him.

"I am in love with you Kate Ramsay, you are the one I want, it's the truth nothing but the truth. I kept my exe fiance a secret, because of your reaction. I never want to lose you Kate, not to someone in my past. She'd win commit defeat, though not really causing it," admired Mark.

"I don't know what to say," said Kate, stunned.

"How about, an I love you too?" said Lyn.

Kate glared at Lyn, but smiled at her after.

"Mark, you mean a lot too me, I hate the secrets, I really do. You make me so happy, you really do. I wish I never did all the stuff I did. The times I nearly ruined us, ruined the one thing perfect in my life. For once, I can say this and actually mean it. I love you Detective Mark Brennan," smiled Kate, moving so close to him.

Mark then kissed her, and the whole store clapped apart from the finace's parents. Jessica happened to be clapping at the declaration of love.


End file.
